Paige Millers (Earth-3)
"We need to get along with everybody. We might need them some day." '' ''-''Paige to Nathan about Sophia, ''An Invitation To My Personal Disaster Paige Millers is a 17 year old Portuguese student who attends Vagos High School. She is also a mutant with the power of teleportation. Paige is Claire Davis' best friend and shares a close friendship with Nathan Emmerson, Haley Brooks and Caroline Ward, although she also shares a similar bond with one of Caroline's biggest rivals, Sophia Jensen, which ended up by distancing Paige and Claire from the group. In cases of emergency, Paige is usually the main transporter of the group, should they require to move fast, having saved many people in several occasions. Physical Appearance Paige is a young caucasian female, with dark brown, curly hair, blue eyes and a soft, pale skin. When it comes to her clothes, Paige always seems to prefer darker tones, sometimes mixing it with white. She's never seen wearing clothes that show too much skin, like skirts or shorts, with jeans seeming to be her preferable choice. Personality Paige is strong willed and a realist. She doesn't like when people do stupid things or tell her what she should do. She's highly independent, as well as intelligent. She can also be a bit lazy at times, but she always does what needs to be done. Paige values her friendships a lot and has no problem in giving them straightforward, honest advises. She also reveals to be a bit influenced by Claire, believing people can change, although Caroline and Nathan have told her the opposite Even with her apparent emotional strength, Paige is a bit insecure about herself, caring about what others think of her, which, sometimes, determines her. She also stresses easily under pressure caused by school. As to her abilities, Paige accepts them well, being able to hide them without much trouble. Powers and Abilities Teleportation Paige can teleport from one place to another in the blink of an eye, being able to take other people or objects with her if she consciously desires to do so. Paige has been seen using her power for both defensive and offensive purposes She has used her ability to escape dangerous situations, distract and confuse enemies, take groups of people to some place else quickly, and save people. When she means to hurt someone, she can use her ability to teleport her enemies into the air, letting them fall to their deaths. She can also use a quick succession of teleportations to hit her enemies and there was even a time when she teleported someone to the middle of the ocean, the North Pole and then the desert, just to demonstrate the length of her ability. Paige's ability doesn't seem to have limits, being able to teleport anywhere she desires. When Paige's power is augmented, she gains the ability to teleport through time, as it has happened a small number of times before. It has not yet been discovered if she can also teleport to other dimensions while under the effect of power augmentation, but it is likely that she can. Early Life Not much is known about Paige's past before An Invitation To My Personal Disaster. She was one of the first mutant students Nathan discovered, becoming part of the group at the same time as her best friend, Claire. It is known that Paige and Claire had some kind of dramatic problem with Sophia, Johanna and Elle before the series' pilot, although it was never revealed. She also seemed to usually use her power to get home after school every day. She seemingly has two older sisters. Season 1 An Invitation To My Personal Disaster TBA. After Party TBA. Killed Victims *Paige has never killed or hurt anyone on purpose yet. Relationships Claire Davis Paige and Claire seem to always have been best friends, sharing a strong bond and being very protective towards one another, as well as being the only best friends who don't seem to ever enter in conflict with each other. Paige can be a bit influenced by Claire, believing that Sophia really changed and became a better person, even though Nathan and Caroline tried to tell her that people can't change. Sophia Jensen : "We need to get along with everybody. We never know when we might need them." : -Paige to Nathan about Sophia. In the past, it seems like Paige and Sophia had some kind of argument, which led to the end of their friendship. Some time after, however, it seems like whatever happened was forgiven and the two started becoming friends once again, although Paige has stated that she doesn't really like Sophia much but Claire does and she doesn't want to lose Claire's friendship. Throughout season 1, as Paige and Claire became closer and closer to Sophia, they started leaving Nathan, Caroline and Haley aside, but, unlike Claire, Paige never let this change her in any way. Nathan Emmerson Although they don't have any meaningful interaction in the first few episode of season 1, Paige and Nathan seem to share a close friendship, valued by both, although, when caught in the middle of an argument between Claire and Nathan, Paige ended up picking Claire's side. Caroline Ward Caroline and Paige have not interacted yet in the first few episodes of season 1, but it is known that the two share a close friendship. This relationship will be developed further in the series. Haley Brooks Like, Caroline, Haley is still to interact with Paige, although it has been stated that they share a close bond that will be developed further in the series. Sam Emmerson Paige and Sam have never interacted with each other yet. Skyler Michaelson This relationship is yet to be developed. Appearences Season 1 * An Invitation To My Personal Disaster * After Party Trivia/Notes *Paige, along with Nathan and Haley, are the only main characters who didn't use their powers in the first episode of season 1, aside from flashbacks. *The limit to Paige's power is unknown, she might possibly be one of the strongest teleporters in the world. *Paige is one of the less developed main characters on the series, along with Sam. *Paige is one of the only main characters to not have a special episode or novel about her. *Originally, Paige was supposed to have the power of light manipulation, but the idea was then discarded due to the uselessness of the power. * In Prime Industries' Project Artemis, Paige was categorized as a "Significant Threat". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teen Mutants Category:Earth-3 Category:Student Category:Living Characters Category:Mutants Category:Teleporters Category:Significant Threats Category:Teen Mutants Characters